Alice Masih Disini
by makrofag
Summary: Hatta menyeringai, ia akan bergerak, menggerasak, meski seluruh dunia berteriak, walau segalanya menghalangi dan berderak, memasang segel perak, dan menjauhkan Alice darinya dengan jarak.


**a.n (1): Cerita yang dibuat karena saya bête nunggu-sesuatu-yang-ga-tau-apa-namanya. Ah sebut saja, wb biar lebih gampang. **

**a.n (2): Mencoba Canon tapi kayaknya saya ngacak2 diri Alice yg masih Tk (atau mungkin playgroup) jadi pemberontak. Salahkan Jhonny Deep yg kece itu!**

* * *

**Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carol**

* * *

**Alice masih disini, by RUKI's marionette**

* * *

_Alice masih disini…_

Berdiri di barisan paling belakang menatap kosong punggung para manusia di depannya tanpa minat—ia berusaha keras tak melempar pandangannya ke mereka. Mereka yang ia anggap kawan satu per satu menjauhi tempatnya menapak pergi menciptakan mimpinya. Jutaan warna dan berbagai ukuran kuas telah tersampir di punggung mereka siap digunakan untuk melukis mimpi dan mengabadikan jejak. Sedangkan Alice?

_Alice masih disini.._

Menunggu Tuhan membukakan pintu untuknya pergi menuju garis _start_,—bahkan Alice belum ke garis _start_!—menanti Tuhan membimbing langkahnya menuju pintu itu, menemukannya dan memulai membuat jejaknya sendiri, menunggu tanpa bersedia menggerakkan kakinya, membiarkannya terpaku oleh bumi di satu titik statis di daratan. Kata orang hidup itu harus jelas, hidup itu bermodal kuas dan tinta, hidup itu berkarya, manusia hidup menjelajahi dunia, menginjak-injaknya dengan kuat hingga berbekas, hingga tinta yang disampirkan di punggungnya tumpah ruah, dan kuas menari bahagia. Hidup itu menandai—bagi teman-teman Alice, bagaimana dengan Alice?

_Alice masih disini._

—Membusuk. Teman-temannya sudah memulai perjalanannya dan sedikit demi sedikit bumi yang monoton menjadi berwarna. Sampai-sampai ia khawatir mungkin tak ada lagi tempat di bumi yang tersisa untuknya. Mereka menggambar mimpinya tanpa ragu. Melenggokkan kuas ke kanan-ke kiri membuat bulatan, spiral, gelombang, bahkan hanya sebuah titik. Namun terlihat, jejaknya nyata, berbekas, jelas. Mulanya absurd. Lalu abstrak. Terakhir indah.

Bagaimana mereka bisa melukis dengan bibir mengembang ke sisi-sisi wajahnya yang berbeda, mata bersinar mengalahkan pancaran matahari, dan pipi mengembang bersemu merah. Merahnya tidak terang seperti mawar, tidak gelap seperti darah, namun bening, seperti merah di langit antara senja dan malam di kutub utara, aurora—sesuatu yang tak bisa ditemukan dengan cara biasa di belahan dunia manapun. Terlalu sempurna untuk mudah dikenali. Singkatnya, memesona.

Alice tak mengerti bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki pahatan wajah sesempurna itu. mungkin satu dari sejuta anusia di Inggris, tapi toh tidak. Ketika Alice melengokkan wajahnya ke tempat lain ia menemukan pahatan yang tak kalah mengesankan. Berbeda, tentu saja. Namun mereka memiliki lekukan yang khas yang menambah angka-angka pujiannya. Ia berputar dan menyadari bahwa di tiap sudut dunia mereka terlihat sempurna. Sementara Alice?

_Alice masih disini!_

Meratapi mereka. Ia ingin beranjak, berteriak, dan melukis. Punggungnya mulai robek, ujung-ujung kuas kuasnya yang melakukannya, tintanya menetes. Lantas, mau melukis apa, Sayang?

Lukisan-lukisan mereka terlalu hebat untuk disaingi. Butuh pengorbanan hingga merusak sol sepatumu, epidermis kulitmu, dan bahkan tulang-tulang kakimu untuk membuatnya. Jejak-jejak mereka muncul atas keberanian mereka terhadap rasa sakit dan takut hancur dan mati. Dan kuas-kuas mereka adalah kuas berlabel termahal di dunia ini, kau takkan bisa menemukkan kuas itu berapapun uangmu, kau takkan pernah punya itu dan takkan bisa melukis secantik itu Alice.

_Mad Hatter._

Ya—mungkin? Jika saja ia boleh memilih hidup Alice akan memilih dengan pemuda serba berwarna itu. tapi mana mungkin, Wonderland adalah ilusi yang tak bisa dibuktikan dimana ia berada dulu dan sejauh ini Alice belum pernah menemukannya lagi. Wonderland adalah kilasan lama di hidupnya sejak ia mampu mengingat.

"_Kau gila!"_

"_Kau juga gila, Nona!"_

"_Bagaimana mungkin, Tuan Kelinci Putih?"_

"_Tak ada orang waras di Wonderland."_

Jika untuk menuju Wonderland Alice harus menjadi orang gila ia takkan segan untuk melakukannya. Alice sudah pernah mencobanya tapi tak pernah ada lubang rahasia itu lagi. Itu hanyalah kamuflase. Dongeng tidur omong kosong. Tak ada pangeran berkuda putih atau putra mahkota tampan yang jatuh cinta pada gadis desa. Tetapi Alice sudah enggan menjalani hidupnya. Apa yang ada disekitarnya adalah seonggok yang tak berguna yang mencoba membuatnya mati karena gila, apa-apa disini adalah kutukan untuknya, mungkin sepenuhnya dongeng itu benar, Cinderella takkan pernah hidup bahagia jika ia tidak kabur dari rumahnya ke pesta dansa atau Rapunzel takkan pernah menikah dengan pangeran jika ia tak menerobos kutukan Gothel. Sudah saatnya ia mengatakan cukup, membuang kuas-kuasnya yang selalu mendiktenya, melemparkan kaleng-kaleng tintanya yang berwarna itu-itu saja. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa hidup tanpa kuas dan tinta Alice? Dimana kau bisa mendapatkannya? Mau kemana kau—HEI!

_Alice masih disini?_

—kuas-kuas itu tak lebih dari para _dictator_ yang menekannya kuat-kuat hingga berejejak. Kakinya sakit menyesakkan tanpa hasil yang ia idamkan. Etika, status sosial, dogma tak bermutu, harta, dan wibawa selalu berputar-putar di sekelilingnya. Perlahan mendekatinya dan menyatu dengannya mengajaknya berputar bersama hingga kepalanya pening sakit tak terkira seolah bisa pecah tanpa bisa ia menahannya. Dan tinta-tinta itu adalah warna-warna yang ia benci. Perjodohan, asrama, aturan, pesta minum teh menjemukan, pamer kekayaan dengan modus bakti sosial, pelelangan licik, semuanya memuakkan!

Ya tak ada cara lain untuk meninggalkan hidupnya sekarang selain membuang kuas-kuas dan tinta-tinta itu jauh-jauh. Melupakannya jika ia pernah memilikinya. Tetapi mereka dari Tuhan, haruskah ia pergi bertemu dengan-Nya dulu untuk memilih kuas dan tinta yang baru? Namun—

—_Alice masih disini—_

Dulu. Sebelum Mad Hatter rela menjadi kuas dan tintanya. Mengiringi langkahnya dan mewarnai hidupnya. Mengajaknya berkeliling dunia dan menekankan kaki-kakinya sehingga berjejak tanpa rasa sakit dengan hasil yang indah. Dulu kuasnya yang penuh dengan warna _glamour_ berkilap kini terganti dengan warna-warna cerah yang menenangkan dikala ia khawatir, kalem dikala emosinya membuncah mencapai klimaks, dan tak jarang warna-warna menantang yang terlalu berani hingga memacu hormon relaksinnya berhenti bersekresi.

("Warna apa yang kau su—")

"Merah muda!" Alice mengangguk mantap. Matanya menerawang menembus onyx Mad Hatter yang melebar. Hatta menyeringai, ia akan bergerak, menggerasak, meski seluruh dunia berteriak, walau segalanya menghalangi dan berderak, memasang segel perak, dan menjauhkan Alice darinya dengan jarak.

Ya segalanya berawal dari merah muda.

("Aku mencintaimu.")

**END**

* * *

**878 words story only. **

Apa ini? Apa ini? Ini fanfic yang ga jelas. Jadi tanda baca apa yang kurang? Oh iya segala yg ga jelas disini adalah sepenuhnya salah Jhonny Deep bayangkan dia chara yg disebut Swift di Never Grow Up. Oke? =-=a #sigh


End file.
